ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Archer (range offence)
Archers are strong yet nimble range fighters, who can deal physical piercing, blunt and/or magical damage depending on the arrows they are using. Earnings: Archers can earn yīa by hunting creatures for rescources such as meat or pelts. Fresh items sell at standard shop purchasing/buying price, older items sell at standard selling price. They can also earn yīa through completing quests. Experience points: Archers can gain experience points through completing quests or through the amount of damage they have dealt to a target. Typical alignment: They are often true neutral, but can fit into pretty much an alignment. Primary attribute: Main focus: Agility (agi) Secondary focus: Strength (str) Preferable armour: * Leather * Mermaid scale * Dragon scale Preferable weapon: * Bow and arrow Skills/Abilities: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (21) Combat: (12) * Raining Arrows- mana 3, range 0-20 m, roll +2 arrow ''attacks for 2 turns'' * Charged Arrow- mana 6, range 0-20 m, 10% extra damage + slows target down 2 turns (if within 8 metres, 5% damage) * Eagle Eye- mana 9, range self, increases firing range by 10 m for 5 turns * Netted Trap- mana 12, range 0-10 m, traps target(s) in a net stunning them for 2 turns * Arrow Army- mana 15, range 0-30 m, fires mini arrows which can attack target(s) from a further distance dealing 25% damage of the main arrow * Dust Bomb- mana 18, range 0-20 m, blinds all targets within range for 2 turns * Singing Arrows- mana 21, range 0-20 m, fires 3 arrows striking all targets within range + allows all allies to track the target(s) * Barbed Arrow- mana 24, range 0-20 m, inflicts 10% extra damage + target bleeds taking additional 5% damage at the end of each turn for 5 turns * Poisoned Arrow- mana 24, range 0-20 m, inflicts 10% extra damage + target poisoned taking additional 5% damage at the end of each turn for 5 turns * Bull's-Eye- mana 27, range 0-20 m, 50% chance for critical damage + stuns target 1 turn * Exploding Arrow- mana 27, range 0-15 m, deals extra 30% damage on impact + damages all targets within range stunning them for 2 turns * Arrow Storm- mana 30, range 8-50 m, roll +5 ''attacks striking all targets within range'' Passive: (9) * Eye of An Eagle- increases firing range by 10 metres * Weapon Training- 5% extra damage dealt with any archer weapon * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence * Accuracy Training- 10% chance of critical hits with any archer weapon * Arrow Training- +1 arrow fired each round * Keen of Sight- normally sight increases by 15 metres * Keen of Hearing- normally hearing increases by 15 metres * Tracker- normally scent increases by 15 metres Level 2: (2 SP per skill) (00) Title: Elite Archer Class tree: 2 Branches: 3 Branches: Archer + Blacksmith + Warrior = Ranger-smith (ranged offensive support): Aa * A- aa * A- aa * A- aa Category:Occupation Category:1 Branch